This training grant has three positions per year that can be occupied by either MD or PhD fellows. The grant is for research training in the cardiovascular aspects of magnetic resonance. 4T projects are encouraged. Trainees interface well with core projects. In one recent study, they used 31 P spectroscopy with handgrip exercise to evaluate high energy phosphate metabolism in women with chest pain but normal coronary arteries. Approximately one third of these women had a positive study (i.e. ,PCr/ATP showed a significant fall compared with control subjects). While these initial studies were performed 1.5T, future studies will be performed on the 4.1T system for better resolution of P1 and observations of changes in pH.[unreadable]